Sans X reader: Renewed Hope
by sakurawolf23
Summary: You were thrown down to Underworld and is now under the care of Sans, but a few things are happening, like why isn't Frisk re-spawning and what does it have to do with you?
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first _x reader fanfic, but I hope you guys enjoy. Personally I'm going to use an Oc, but you can change it whenever...whatever.**_

You get up from the ground, groaning as you did so, and looked around at your surroundings. You shiver slightly and drape your arms around yourself as you look at the snowy landscape. You don't know how you got here, nor where here even was. But you do know this, if you don't get somewhere warm fast, you'll freeze to death. Letting out a sigh and watching it dissapear into the air, you walked towards where you saw some lights.

As you walked, you try to remember how you even came to be here, but all you remember was getting shoved into a sack and thrown into the back of a truck by two men, one of them mumbling something about monster scum. After a long drive, you felt the truck stop. Your heart thudded in your chest, dreading what these two men might do to you. One of them grabs you, and takes you out of the sack.

"I don't know what made you monsters think that you could be up here, pretending to be one of us, living with us…." The guy says, mumbling on somemore.

'What is he talking about? I'm human like him, I'm not a monster.' You think, confused and wary of the things that the guy was telling you. And that was when they pushed you down a hole, that was when everything went black.

A breeze rustled through the trees, taking you out of thoughts. So you walk faster towards the lights, only caring about getting warm at that moment. You stop at the edge of the woods, peering cautiously through the trees. It is then where you realize where you are. You realize where the two men threw you down to, they threw you down to where all the monsters lived, Underworld you think its called. Then the place where you thrown into a hole must have been . You knew about this, since well, everyone knew about it where you came from. But as far as they know and what you heard they think it is a hole, that if you fall down it you would never be seen again. But your grandmother knew better, how you don't know, but she did. Ever since when you started staying with your grandmother when you was five she have been telling you about the monsters, how they were as nice as some humans, how they became to be down there. You never questioned why or how she knew this, just chalked it up to her being old and wise. She taught you to never fear them as they weren't as bad as most people makes them out to be. With that in your head you walk out into the snowy town, not as timid as you was before.

But as you were walking into the small village, you noticed several monsters looking at you warily, others looking at you with hatred. Some of them scattered into nearby inns and houses, other made sure that they stay a wide berth from you. You wonder why they are doing that, do you look horrible right now? But before you can wonder where a mirror could be, you felt something cold hit your back.

"Go human! Go back to where you came from!" Yells a monster that seemed to be made of blue smoke and fire. You stare incredulously at the man, wondering why he is yelling at you. Others come around you guys, curious as to what all the commotion is about, some yell in agree,others stayed quiet. The fire man picked up another snowball ready to chuck it at you. You hold up your arms in front of you.

"Wait! Please don't hit me! I don't know where I am, all I know is that I was thrown down here, I just wanted to find some place warm, to get away from the cold. Please…" You whimpered, looking at the blue man. He raised his hand until a cat-like woman put his hand down.

"Arctucus, stop, all of you stop and go home.'' She says, staring at each and every single person that was there. Arctucus put his hand down and mumbled something under his breath while the rest quickly milled out from the spot and went elsewhere. The woman then walks up to you, her eyes a glowing amber.

"Girlie, why are you down here?'' She asks you. Your tongue press against your cheek as you search for an answer. Finally you decided on telling the truth. You told her your story beginning to end, her listening patiently. When you are done, she sighs and looks at you.

'' I'm going to be honest here kid. Right now most monsters aren't exactly wanting humans here, so if you are looking for a place to stay in town, you going to have to let go of that.'' She looks at you as you started to shiver. ''But I do know one place that might accept you, go down that path right there until you reach a white house, say that Felina sent you.'' She says, before handing you a jacket that she was wearing. You look at her, wondering what to say about it.

'' Don't worry about it. The cold never bothered me anyway.'' She says as she walks off. You look after the retreating figure before turning towards the path in front of you. Deciding to trust the lady, you began to walk down the path.

After five minutes of walking in the cold you finally come across the house that Felina told you about. And just in time too as your fingers were beginning to slightly turn blue and every breath that you took sent down icy daggers down your throat. Hurrying towards the door you knock on it, hoping for someone to answer it. And answer it someone did. You look to be met with a short skeleton wearing a blue hoodie, white teeshirt, and black basketball shorts. He has what seems like a perma-smile.

''H-hi, umm...a lady from the town down there s-said that I might be able to find warmth here...f-from the cold, since, well, there is no other place in town for me.'' You say all in one breath, shaking a bit. The skeleton simply stared at you, the pinpricks in his eyes studying you.

''No.'' He says, stepping back to close the door. Your eyes widen in shock and disappointment.

''But, where else will I go? Its cold out here please there has to someway I can stay here.'' You beg, tears welling up in your eyes.

''I said no, now get lost kid.'' He says, the pinpricks in his eyes leaving. You step down from the porch and walk backwards a few steps. He closes the door and you hear it lock. Sighing you sat down at the base of a nearby tree and curl up in the jacket that was given to you, trying to find some warmth. After a ten minutes of being out in the snow, you started to shake violently. You curled up some, hugging yourself tightly when you heard footsteps crunching in the snow.

''Uhhh, kid, come on.''


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, kid….come one." A voice says, startling you. Taking your head out of the jacket, you focus your eyes on the figure in front of you. You look to see a bony hand held out to you, the hand was connected to the skeleton that told you to get lost earlier. You back away slightly, not sure what to do. ''Come on kid...its not safe for you to be out this long in the cold.'' He says, his hand still extended out towards you. You get up on your own accord, not taking his hand, when everything went black.

 _ **Sans' POV**_

I watch as the girl stands up, her (e/c) eyes widen before she falls face first into the snow. I rush forward and pick up the girl only to be shocked as to how cold she was and how hard she was shaking. She was shaking so hard that I could barely hold onto her without dropping her back into the snow. So I use my powers and watch as a familiar glow surround the girl. I get my left hand and gently raise it, at the same time picking up the girl. I walk towards the door and open it, the girl floating seamlessly through it. I gently lower her to the couch and put some nearby blankets on her. I wince slightly as I watch her still shaking violently. I go to a closet and pick up a barely used heater and turn it on, putting it besides her.

''Maybe….maybe if I make soup, that would warm her up.'' I mumble as I shuffle into the kitchen.

 _ **your POV**_

You slowly open your eyes, feeling a bit warmer and look around yourself. You try sitting up, only to be pulled back down by the blankets that were wrapped around you tightly. Working with the edge on one side you manage to get the blankets off of you and sit up. You rub your hands up and down your arms, as you were still kinda cold. You look at the heater, eyebrows furrowing, wondering how you got there.

''Ah, so I see that you are awake now.'' A voice says, startling you out of your thoughts. You look up to see the skeleton guy from earlier. Your eyes widen as everything came rushing back towards you. ''You were knocked out for ten minutes, luckily for you though, I happen to be there when you when you passed out.'' He says, looking at you. He then starts walking wards you, but you, being in a foreign place and with a person; who just a couple of moments ago didn't want you here, made you very nervous, so you decided to cower and hide under the blankets.

''Listen, uhh...I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I don't usually act like that. But, uhh...my name is Sans, what's yours?'' he asks, his voice carrying notes of sincerity. Lifting the blanket off your head, you look at him. He had his hand held out, and his smile reached his eyes.

''My name..my name is (y/n).'' You said as you shake his hand only to her what sounds to be a farting noise. You look at his hand to find a small whoopee cushion placed there. You sit there, shock going through for a second before you start to giggle a bit.

''Ah whoopee cushion trick, never gets old. So you said your name was (y/n)? Nice to meet you.'' Sans says

'' Nice to meet you too...Sans'' You say, pulling your hand back. Sans looks at you, before sighing.

'' Once again, sorry kid, I...I, uh, nevermind. But seeing as to how you are still shaking, I bet you would love some soup. I made some for you to warm up.'' Sans says, standing up. You open your mouth to politely say no, not wanting to be a bother when your tummy says otherwise, reminding you that you have not eaten anyhting to eat since you came down here.

Sans chuckled, '' I'll take that as a yes, then.'' he then went to the kitchen, where you heard movement. After a while he came back in, holding a bowl, with soup and a spoon in it. Saying thanks, you took the bowl and started eating, the soup itself tasting way better than you thought it would. After a while though your eyes became droopy and you were finding it harder and harder to stay awake.

'' Well see, you're warmer now, bet you're soup-er happy about that.'' Sans says, his grin widening a bit as he grabs your now empty bowl. You giggle and say thank you once again before a big yawn comes from your mouth. You quickly cover your mouth, cheeks warming as you look elsewhere in the living room.

''Seems like you are sleepy, tell you what, you can sleep in here, until you get situated later.'' he says, taking the bowl into the kitchen. You nod to yourself like its a good plan and lay down, putting the blankets over yourself before closing your eyes.

 _ **Sans' POV**_

After I properly wash and put away the bowl, I walk back into the living room to find (y/n) fast asleep. I stared at her, before shaking my head and turning off the lights and going to my room to fall asleep. But even as I kay in my bed, I could not shake off this uneasy feeling. The Feeling that something is not quite right. Earlier today as I was waiting for Frisk to reset after I killed her. a _(your eye color_ ) aura filled the room. After that happened I waited and waited for Frisk to respawn, to come back. After waiting nearly two hours, I shrugged my shoulders and went home. I don't know why she didnt respawn, when ever or not if she really is even dead. I don't know if (y/n) had something to do with it or not, she don't seem like she would. I rather believe that Frisk is gone for good, aftrer what she has done, killing my friends, my brother. A blue glow start to illuminate my room and I already know where it is coming from. Sighing, I close my eyes and try to calm myself down. No use trying to get worked up in the dead of night. After a while, I roll over onto my side and fall asleep.


End file.
